There's Always a Reason
by adagio11
Summary: For some reason, she was still mad as hell, he could see that. But in some way, Tony knew that she must have a really good reason. And a just as good reason not to tell him. [angst Tate][post Reveille]


_**Hey! I finally did it. A post Reveille story. I know, the episode is like…three years old but hey, better late than never. I watched Reveille yesterday and the story just popped up. The lyrics are from Sarah McLachlan's song Angel. Please review!**_

**Dedication: **This story is dedicated to my dear pillow, for giving me a good night's sleep every single night ;) The only…well item who can understand my affection for Dreamland.

* * *

**There's Always a Reason**

_Spend all your time waiting_

_For that second chance_

_For a break that will make it okay_

_There's always some reason_

_To feel not good enough_

_And it's hard at the end of the day_

_I need some distraction_

_Oh beautiful release_

_Memory seep from my veins_

_Let me be empty and weightless_

_And maybe I'll find some peace tonight_

- Angel by Sarah McLachlan

--

You often wonder how other peoples' minds work. How could someone be so clever? How could someone be so stupid? How could someone be both at the same time? Tony DiNozzo often wondered. Wasn't it just one way of thinking? Right now, he was climbing the stairs from Abby's lab, taking two steps at the time. He'd been down in the lab when Gibbs had called, delivering only one sentence before hanging up:

"I'm going to pick up Kate"

Afterwards, Tony had told Abby who'd showered him with questions. It had taken almost an hour to make the lab tech understand that he couldn't answer them all, and another half hour listening when she'd spilled her thoughts and releasing her worry by crying. A lot. But now she'd let him go, cause they both knew that Kate would refuse to go home. And now he wondered why the hell not.

--

True. He found Kate in the bullpen, wrapped in a grey blanket. She stood across from the bullpen, staring out through the window.

"Where's Gibbs?" Tony asked as he approached. He knew she'd heard him coming.

"Hoover Building, probably killing Fornell" she said bitterly.

There was a heavy silence before Tony spoke again. "Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really" she muttered, still staring out the window and refusing to face him. He glanced at her. She'd met the terrorist again, something today had made her well…pissed. This had never happened before; Kate being this mad. He could see it on her face, she was truly pissed off about something. He stole another glance at her. Tony had noticed her split lip the moment he joined her by the window.

"What happened to you lip?"

"I said I didn't wanna talk about it. Drop it, DiNozzo" she snapped firmly. Then added: "I'm fine"

"You're not" Tony retorted, matter of factly.

"Tony, please" Suddenly her tone had changed. Suddenly, she just sounded tired and not angry. He didn't blame her of course. It had been a long day for them all, and mostly for her.

But he _wanted _to know. He'd been a cop long enough to know that only a fist caused wounds like the one on Kate's lip. He had his suspicions, that the terrorist, or Ari as they now knew him by, was more than capable of hurting. He'd shot Gerald.

Tony and Kate stayed silent, watching the sunset. Apparently, Kate had accepted the fact that she wouldn't get rid of Tony that easily. He was a persistent person and had learned that under the right circumstances, it paid off. Of course, Kate was determined as well but Tony suspected that he beat her in this.

Finally, his stubbornness _did _pay off. As the red sun disappeared behind a rooftop, she shifted and turned to face him.

"I lost my judgement"

He didn't reply, but turned to her to show her that she'd captured his attention. "I'd just spotted him and jumped into a car. It was called for being a disaster" she snorted self-depreciatingly. "God I was so stupid…It was like _all _my training just…flew out the window"

"I don't blame you. I would have done the same" he said, not knowing what else to say in this situation. It was new, odd. They never really engaged in personal conversations like this. About emotions.

"Figures…" was all she said.

"What do you mean?"

"I wasn't exactly the only one to loose my judgement and my professionalism, Tony"

Tony looked at her, clearly confused. "What…?"

"Marta"

"And that is?"

"Dammit, Tony!" Suddenly anger flared up in her recently exhausted eyes. "The love of your life, remember?! The Swedish flame in pink hotpants?!"

"Kristina?"

"Yeah, supposed you two have a date tonight, huh?" she raised her voice but didn't care. The office was empty anyway.

"I…I said I would call. Why?"

"Why don't you head off and see her?" she glared, making Tony even more confused. Her tone was ice cold and since when did Kate pay interest to his love life?

"Kate…what…?"

"You know what, I really think she's up for a date tonight" now she yelled. Tony was taken aback, why was she so mad? Kate never yelled otherwise…Not like this.

"What are you talking about?"

"Marta, or Kristina or whatever her name is"  
"And?"

"She's _dead, _DiNozzo"

"Dead?"

"Shot in the hand. Ari's hand, my Sig"

Tony was speechless. Marta…and Ari? He'd shot her, with Kate's weapon? His attention turned back to the present and saw Kate biting down on her already blue lip, blinking rapidly not to cry. Kate never cried. A small blood trail began to trickle down her chin, while she avoided her gaze.

"Kate, your lip…"

"Like you care!"

Suddenly, Tony's concerned eyes turned hard, and with his glare directly on her, Kate winced.

"Yeah, believe it or not, Kate. I do care!"

Kate glared at him and turned back to the window, refusing to look at him. He glanced sideways, spotting the faint scar by her eyebrow from the little episode with Suzanne McNeil. He still wondered why Kate had been struck much worse than him and Gibbs.

"Did Ari hit you?" Tony asked airily. No response. "Kate?"

"Tony, drop it. I don't wanna talk about it"

"Well, you kind of just did…" Another glare.

"No, he didn't. It was one of his associates. Twice actually! Happy now?" she fired at him, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Why?"

"He would I know?! He's a terrorist. He surely has his own reasons"

"Why are you so pissed?" he demanded.

"I'm not"

"Are too"

"Am not…Ugh, not again. Will you just leave me alone?!"

Suddenly again, the anger had dissipated and replaced by exhaustion. "Please?"

She was now staring square into his eyes, almost _begging _him to leave. Why was she so mad? Was it cause of her own stupidity? If it was, then why was she acting mad towards him?

"Okay" he finally said. "I'll go"

Silently, he walked to his desk, grabbed his stuff and left. As he waited for the elevator to arrive, he glanced back at Kate who still stood by the window, chewing on her already bruised lip. She was still mad as hell, he could see that. But in some way, Tony knew that she must have a really good reason. And a just as good reason not to tell him.

* * *

**_So, my first angsty ending I think, except for post Twilight stories. This story will remain a oneshot for now but I may write another part later. But for now, a oneshot. Please do review!!_**


End file.
